Going Back For Wendy
by GottaLuv
Summary: "It happened in an instant, really. After all, it hand been a few years, at least he thought it had been a few years since he had left Wendy at the nursery window. Peter never really was one to keep track of time. But for some reason, the stars were whispering to him that night and he found himself back in London."


**AN:**

**I really hope you all enjoy this short little story! I tried to write with a style that's like Peter Pan the book. **

**Also, as I'll say at the end, this is just one chapter long as of now, but let me know if you want to me make it into a series!**

**Please review and... that's all! :)**

It happened in an instant, really. After all, it hand been a few years, at least he _thought_ it had been a few years since he had left Wendy at the nursery window. Peter never really was one to keep track of time. But for some reason, the stars were whispering to him that night and he found himself back in London.

The rare occasion had occurred when Tinkerbell wasn't accompanying him. You see, she had just found a long lost sister somewhere in the winter woods and- well, that's a different story now isn't it?

Anyway, Peter was flying around the city, wind catching his auburn hair and a smile, the kind that only a 16 year old boy can have while risk taking, was plastered on his face. Suddenly, he came to a familiar window. He peered inside…

Nothing. Well, nothing except two beds. Not three, two little beds with blue covers. Where could she be…

Peter flew around to the other side of the Darling house. If he remembered correctly, her Father had threatened to remove Wendy from the nursery last he'd seen her so maybe… Ahah!

Peter saw her though the other window. Wait- could it really be her? She _seemed_ like the same Wendy but somehow different. For one, she was taller. Maybe only an inch or two shorter than him now. And her hair was longer, and shinier, and curlier like she'd taken a lot of pride in fixing it herself. And her figure was certainly not straight and blocked like the little girl she used to be. Something warm and fiery stirred inside of him at the sight of her.

Her white night gown draped to the floor and she had a necklace around her neck. To Peter's surprising disappointment, it wasn't the kiss he'd given her long ago, but a golden heart. What if she had forgotten him completely? Had it really been that long?

As Peter looked longer, he noticed another change. All the light was gone from Wendy Darling's eyes. Suddenly, Peter heard yelling and looked across her room to see another teenage boy growing increasingly closer to her. The strong boy- maybe even a _man_ (such a dirty word) had anger threaded throughout his entire body.

He pointed at the necklace Wendy wore, shouting even louder. Peter could only somewhat understand him through the muffling powers of the window, but he could swear that he heard his own name being yelled. And those dreaded words he hated so much to hear… "grow up".

Peter pushed his ear against the glass to hear more clearly.

"You need to be thinking about _me_! This isn't some fairytale out of a stupid story book and you _aren't_ some princess trapped in a tower who needs rescuing crap. Get over it! Grow up already!" There were tears in Wendy's eyes. "Robert…" she mumbled. Peter tried to burst in through the window, but it was locked tight.

"When are you ever going to learn? Who's going to love you like I have? No one!" And with that, the boy slapped Wendy. Slapped her right there on her porcelain face. He ripped the golden necklace off of her collar bones and slammed the door behind him on his way out. _I hope you trip down the stairs_, Peter thought.

Wendy stood there, staring into space until she simply walked over to her small jewelry box, removed the acorn kiss necklace, fastened it around her neck, and collapsed into a heap of tears on the floor.

Peter couldn't stand it. He HAD to get in. There was a wreath attached by a small wire on the railing of the balcony. Peter pulled off the wire, threw the wreath somewhere onto the London streets (Merry Christmas to all) and used it to pick the lock.

After many bends and unsuccessful attempts, Peter finally rushed through the window. His fists were set firmly on his hips and he held his head high. Wendy lifted her eyes, startled by the sudden flurry of cold.

"P- Peter?" Wendy asked, oh so quietly. Was she really seeing him? Was this a reality? Or perhaps just some hallucination she'd made real in her head.

Peter jumped down off the window sill and walked nonchalantly over to Wendy.

"Girl," he addressed her, "Why are you crying?" This made Wendy laugh, only the tiniest bit. Because, you see, these were the first words she had said to the strange leaf covered boy she'd met four long years ago. So much had changed.

Wendy couldn't think of anything to say. She leapt to her feet and barreled into Peter, clinging around his neck. Even if he was just a dream, she would make this the best dream she'd ever had.

"Oh Peter, there's so much to tell," Wendy began. The lost boy didn't quite know what to do with all of this new physical contact. So he wrapped his arms around her now curved waist and it felt natural and… almost good.

"You see, I was forced out of the nursery. And John is taking after Father- who goes away on accounting trips every weekend with mother. And Michael is shadowing after John. They _never_ want to hear stories anymore. And Nana mysteriously disappeared during last holiday season. A- And Robert… and…" Wendy tried to spill everything out at once to the possibly imaginary Peter she hung on to.

"Shhhh…" Peter casually put a finger to her lips. "You talk too much. As always," he said. For he constantly was a rather straight forward boy.

Wendy was quiet for a few moments before putting both of her cold hands to the sides of Peter's face. She brushed the hair from his eyes. She traced her finger of the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, where his jaw connected to his throat.

"Are you really here, Peter? Are you just imaginary as everyone says you are?" She dropped her hands to mess idly with the ribbon of her nightdress. "…They've forgotten. They all say I'm crazy."

Peter grabbed her hands and placed them onto his own shoulders. "Who? Your brothers? Those _boys_? Wendy," Peter smiled his confident smile. "One girl is worth more than twenty boys. Don't you know that? Don't you remember?"

Peter stepped away and hopped onto her bed. He made a hook with one hand and an eye patch with the other. "Don't you remember the daring buccaneer sword fights at dawn?" He asked in his best James Hook impression.

He jumped down and sprawled himself out dramatically on the floor. "Or- or the stylish yet overwhelmingly jealous mermaids in the lagoon?" Peter stood back up. "They were jealous of you, you know!" He said with an irresistible wink.

"And when we danced with the fairies in Pixie Hollow?" Peter held out his hand to her with a soft smile on his face. "Fly with me," he whispered.

"Peter…" the girl said softly, "I really can't. I've forgotten how." She looked pained. "What happy thought am I supposed to think when my world is crumbling around me?"

Peter slowly laced his hand in hers and fumbled the acorn kiss necklace in the other. "Maybe," he began carefully, as if trying not to break something fragile, "Maybe for this one night, if the real world can't make you happy, just think of me. Just think of me for this one moment in time."

They made eye contact, and then is the very moment Wendy Darling, the almost adult, began to fly again. And that's the funny thing about flying as an almost adult. When you're a child, you see a point to eventually coming down and returning back home. There's so much more to learn and see and do than just flying and just Neverland! There's a whole world!

But as an almost adult- Neverland is an escape. And it's this escape that is why so many of them stare out their windows, waiting for Peter to come. The lucky Wendy Darling was on her second chance.

So she and Peter stayed in the air, dancing slowly. They danced right out the window and into the sky, slightly leaning toward the second star. And was there really a point to ever landing back down?

**So that's it! **

**I had a ton of fun writing this, because it's not in my usual style. And I wrote this at 2 am so... I hope it wasn't too painful for you to enjoy!**

**Also, let me know if you want me to make this into a series. As of now, it's only this chapter long. So just review and tell me how you liked it and if you think I should do more with it!**

**You all are incredible!**

**- Sydney**


End file.
